weboftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Matta
Matta was an Exekian scholar and alchemist. He is most well-known for having led a slave uprising known as Matta's Mutiny, for which he was hunted down and killed. Biography Matta was born in 1,314 BYZ in the Old Exekian Empire. He was a scholar and alchemist known for his obsession with death, a concept largely foreign to his kind. In particular, he was interested in the biological and psychological differences between Exekians and humans. The curiosity-driven Matta amassed a vast library at his home, Casca Dun. His endless thirst for knowledge led him throughout the known world and prompted him to embark on countless experiments, the nature of which were sometimes considered ethically questionable. In an effort to preserve life, he began seeking a "cure" for mortality. Eventually he created an "elixir of life", which he believed would render the imbiber immortal. One of his human servants, Cordelia, agreed to be a test subject and ingested the elixir. The experiment failed horrifically, resulting in the instant death of the subject. Cordelia perished "as if she had swallowed poison". Disillusioned, Matta sank into religious fanaticism and ultimately came to the conclusion that the humans were in fact superior beings to the Exekians, because they could die and thus achieve "spiritual apotheosis". His theory was denounced and he was publicly ridiculed. Freeing his slaves, Matta arranged for their safe passage to Dardanos, only to have his plans foiled by border guards, who recaptured them. Under torture, one slave revealed Matta had intentionally freed them, resulting in a scandal. Emperor Rokanan had Matta brought before him for an explanation; fearing his writings would be banned and he would be blacklisted from academic circles, Matta claimed it was a lie and that he was actually planning on selling them. With his plan having backfired, Matta became more obsessed with abolishing slavery than ever. He adopted Kemet, a young Exekian, as his ward, fostering him in his beliefs and financing the young Exekian's education and military career. Additionally, he offered his services as an overseer. He was hired by Caspar, a wealthy elite and political protege of Rokanan. Matta knew Caspar was being groomed to be Rokanan's successor; the young politician was brutal in his treatment of mortals. He enlisted the aid of Kemet, who reluctantly ordered his men away from their posts, allowing the slaves to escape and kill their master. The brief uprising resulted in the assassination of Caspar and the attempted murder of Rokanan himself. Those who participated in the revolt were interrogated under torture and subsequently executed, and Matta became a wanted fugitive on the run. The emperor assigned Kemet to track down Matta as penitence for his involvement. Despite his reluctance, Kemet slew his adopted father in the early hours of the morning in the spring of 230 BYZ. Kemet inherited Matta's estate, including his massive library, which contained original copies of the Mandorlin. These documents were later used as the basis for Vormund's new, accurate version of the Mandorlin, translated by Kemet and published in 162 AYZ.Category:Exekians Category:Abolitionists Category:Notable figures